Charge pumps are commonly used to convert an input voltage at a first level into an output voltage at a second level. Charge pumps can be capable of efficient operation and can be used to generate either a higher or a lower output voltage from an input voltage. In certain examples, a charge pump can include a capacitor, referred to herein as a “flying” capacitor, that can switch between multiple states in order to transfer charge from the input voltage to the output voltage. The orientation of the capacitor in each state, as well as the length of time the capacitor is coupled in each state, can control the amplitude of the output voltage.